Stuck on you
by AshlB123
Summary: Bella is a young girl living in the 1700's. She is taken away to be a servant for the Cullen family. But what starts off as a simple job turns into something she never understood.


A/N hello everyone so this is my second twilight fanfic hope you like it. sorry I have no cover image so your stck looking at me LOL just Messing hope you like this please review.

BPOV

"Bella Bella get up" I hear my dad call. I turn around to see him holding a bucket.

"Bella the cow needs milking get up you lazy girl" he throws the bucket on my bed and leaves the room.

I get up and light my small oil lamp. My daddy isn't a bad man he has been stressed about something as of late . I wonder what troubles consume my father. I dress in a white dress which i wear everyday. I cover my long brown hair with a bonnet and leave the room bucket in hand.

I walk outside, Its still dark. I make my way to the barn I see my father, he looks troubled as he reads a letter. I give him a smile and go inside.

"good morning Daisy" I say to our cow. I bend down and begin to milk her. oh goodness I hate the feeling of udders.

"Bella, darling we have guests coming shorty please go inside and dress nice, I'll finish here" My father says as he gently pulls me up and pushes me toward the door.

"yes sir, may I ask why?" i smile at him. He looks up at me with sadness in his blue eye. This is odd very odd.

"It will all be explained soon, please precious go inside and get ready" he goes back to milking Daisy.

I walk back into our small white house and to my small bedroom. I find my perfect blue dress which I only wore on Sundays. I change into it the dress's neckline ends just above my breasts showing a slight cleavage. I wash my face and hands i also put my new black bonnet and look at myself. I looked pretty. I hear a horse approach the house. I go downstairs and I see my father at the door he turns to me.

"Bella go sit in the living room please" he said in a strained voice.

"yes father" I say quietly. I walk into our living room and sit on the chair and wait.

CPOV

I stand at the door preparing for what was to come. I wish I had made better choices.

**********FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY*********

"Charles you really have no chance here" sir Carlisle tells me in his deep voice.

"please sir don't do this" I beg He just laughs

"look, Charles you have not gave me your rent in two months. Ether sell your daughter to us or I throw you to the streets" He said taking a drink of wine. I took a deep breath and left the room. My hands are tied I need to keep my farm but Bella my sweet Bella what will become of her.

********END********

"hello Mr Swan" Carlisle smiles at me as he dismounts his back horse another man much younger than Carlisle also dismounts a horse but this one was white.

"Mr Swan, This is my son Edward he wants to look as Isabella also".

I nod and invite them in. We walk into the living room and I lay eyes an my baby girl. She looks stunning.

BPOV

My father and two strange men enter the room. One man had pale skin and blonde hair his blue eyes landed on me and I smile.

"good day sir" I smile, he smiles back

"Hello young lady my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward" He puts his hand on the other boys shoulder. Edward had to be the most handsome man I have ever seen. He had emerald green eyes, pale skin heart shaped lips and his hair looked like copper wire in the light from the window.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan" I smile and stand up.

"Isabella please sit with us" Master Cullen said as he sat on the couch I sit between him and his son. My father sits on the chair in front of us.

"Well Charles she is just beautiful" Edward says as he strokes my cheek I shiver at his touch.

"thank you" My father said without looking up. What's happening?

"well, she is perfect" Carlisle grabs my chin and looks at me.

"She is a little skinny but I think some work will fix that" Edward smiles. what?

"Daddy, what's happening?" I ask My father looks at me with tear filled eyes.

"oh did your father not tell you?" Carlisle asks, I shake my head

"well, I own this house and your father has not been able to pay rent. I mad ea deal with him, The deal is you come home with us and be our family servant" he smiles

"what! no daddy why?" I yell and stand up Edward glares at me

"Bella, I' so sorry baby I will see you again I promise." he cries I feel my heart break.

"that's enough, now lets go child" Carlisle said as he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room leaving my father sitting there.

I am pulled outside and we stop at a white horse.

"come Isabella get on" Edwards tells me. With tears in my eyes I get on Edward gets on two and we ride away. I look back as my life disappears behind me.

A/N So sorry its short but I want to know what you all think of the storyline


End file.
